


A Love Triangle With The Same Person

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: Dick对Jason——Red Hood的手下心生好感，但他也有点爱上了Red Hood。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Love Triangle With The Same Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/gifts), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Love Triangle With The Same Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933956) by [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882). 



Dick在可能的大宗毒品交易地点附近设下陷阱，希望能一举抓住Red Hood，毕竟那家伙经常亲自前来检视，所以他还抱了挺大希望。他没想到抓住的是他一个手下。

但那被脚踝上的电线吊在半空的家伙的打扮的确不是Red Hood。事实上，要不是他戴着面罩，Dick还以为自己抓了个普通市民呢。一个拥有致命般完美腹肌的普通市民，那个男人试图把自己往上拉，衬衫再次滑落下来，他把风景尽收眼底。

“操—妈的—操！”他放弃了，在半空晃晃悠悠，嘴角疼得向下撇，眉毛更是纠结在一块。然后他发现了Dick，面罩上的透镜眯了起来。“好吧，你就打算把我丢在这儿吗，Bird？”

“可能？我还喜欢这个视角的，并且说白了，放你下来你不就要通知Red了吗？咱们可不能那样。”

“你怎么确定我还没通知？”那人肯定地问道，又努力蜷起身体，但几秒钟后，他落回原处，嘴里又爆出一连串痛苦的咒骂。

他没机会，Dick一直盯着他。“你说得没错，那就更有理由让你呆在那儿了，再问几个小问题什么的。”

“假如我不想大头朝下回答，相信你也能理解。”

“哇哦，我还挺享受这么看着你的，我说了从这个角度看风景相当不错。”

“卑鄙。”他小声骂了一句，再次尝试解开脚踝上的死扣。那双手上接触到电线的地方都被电流灼伤了，肯定需要一些时间来愈合。“该死！”他绝对在面罩后面怒视着他。

好吧，他多少有些良心不安了。“我没想到Red不是自己来的，真不幸，你替他趟雷了。”

“对，这样听起来可好多了。我就是个人质，连原定受害目标都不是。”Dick听出他明显翻了个白眼。

“你给他打电话，咱们可以一起等原定受害目标。我知道可能看不出，但有机会的话，我确实想多看Red几眼。”

“我不会帮你抓他，所以你最好赶快弄走这玩意让我下去。”然后他丢过来一个深思熟虑的眼神，是他不喜欢的那种。“或者，我还能再努力几次。”可能是那家伙演技太好了，他开始有些难受。男人又试了一次，差一点就解开了，只可惜电流的灼痛实在让他难以忍受，他不得不缩回双手，口中压抑不住冒出一声痛呼。

“好了，好了，停下吧。”Dick实在不想违背自己的良心。“我有烧伤膏，你下来先别跑。”

他强行无视那张得意的脸，剪开电线，尽量不因着地时的重响而畏缩。“只要你活着，就没法眼看什么人受折磨。”男人疲倦地望着他，这样说。

“我倒希望自己永远没有被迫折磨别人的那一天。”Dick掏出烧伤膏，几次爆炸后他就学会随身携带了。“介意让我瞧瞧你的手吗？”

“事实上介意。相当介意。我并不清楚内容物的成分。”他回答道，哦，这人的偏执程度跟Red Hood有得一拼。说不定那家伙把他所有的人都带成这幅模样了。

Dick叹了口气，脱下手套，捏了一点在手背上抹开，表示确实安全无虞。第一次递给Red Hood一杯咖啡的时候也发生过类似的事。虽然那家伙明确拒绝摘头罩，最后也没喝，但他起码努力过，每个杯子都尝了一小口以示没被下毒。“主要成分是芦荟。”

“那你可以把它扔过来。我可不会伸手给你铐住我的机会。”

“啧，扔到你烧伤的手里吗？我不会给你戴手铐的。”但Dick仍没得到任何回复。

“我对你一无所知，连名字都不晓得。唯一能逮捕你的理由就是指控你是Red Hood的手下，考虑到我跟他合作的频率，你应该知道那显然不成立。”

那人终于硬邦邦把手往前一伸。他警告说：“你要是把我铐起来，我挣脱的第一秒就会踹你屁股。”

“我不会给你戴手铐，”Dick一边重复，一边轻轻捧过一只手，在烧伤处涂了些药膏，另一只手也是同样的处理流程。他又从腰带里拽出一条绷带，动作依旧放得很慢，让那个人清楚地看到自己在做什么，然后开始包扎。“看来也没那么糟糕，对吧？”

“我现在能走了吗？”那人没回答，而是问道。

“为什么？我以为我们会继续等着那起交易，我也真的很想见见Red。阻止他们的会面。”

“我可不愿意被他看到跟想破坏他交易的人和谐友好。”

“噢，我也没那么坏。我们还时不常一起干活呢，就只是讨论一下。”

“没用的，现在似乎也不是那种时候。”

“就是次简单的缉毒行动，”Dick挥挥手，“他最多打我几拳，然后就回到平常那种你来我往的争论了。别告诉他，但我的确喜欢那些时刻。”

“你话太多了，”他被这么告知，“我得走了。”

“你就这么回去通知Red了，起码留个名字吧？”

“绝对不。”男人转头就走，回答斩钉截铁。

“单说姓也不行？假名也好啊？就像Red显然不真的叫Red Hood。”

“不。”然后他突然闪开，不知从哪儿掏出一把小刀扔向Dick。没用多大力气，基本就是为了分散注意力的，但成果斐然，他躲开之后人已经没影了。

“就算你很可爱，也是个大扫兴鬼！”但他也没罢休，朝他离去的方向大喊道。

“后来你等了多久才知道我改地方了？”几天后的夜巡，Hood漫不经心地问他。

“哦，你可爱的小男孩跑了以后，我就感觉希望渺茫。几小时后我确实回来确认了一下，但也没逗留太久。”

“别跟我的人调情。他们必须坚定地站在我这边，我不允许什么人就因为你有个好屁股背叛我。”

“Aww别担心，你还是我的最爱。”以及，Hood的手下总是对他忠心耿耿。从未有任何叛徒的传闻传到他耳朵里，这属实叫人惊讶。当然可能也有过，但起码他们没机会折腾出大动静让他发现。

“我担心什么。手上留疤之后他要还能喜欢你就怪了。”Red耸耸肩。

“顺便问下，它们怎么样了？”所以Dick可能还是有点内疚。要是Hood来还会好些，毕竟他总戴着手套。老实说，他的目的只不过是把他拖久一点，好让他没法参加毒品交易罢了。

“我只能猜测你想要它们怎么样了。我无法跟进每个人的伤势。那是他自己的事。”

“对，对。我就是觉得你可能特别信任他，毕竟你都让他去检测地点了。”

“嗯，我下次派他出去的时候绝对会叫他戴好手套。”

“也说不定我不会再用同样的陷阱了。”他肯定不会，这玩意用一次就废了。

“希望不会，但手套这事不用说了。”

“哇哦，所以你是专程来嘲讽我没阻止你的交易的？”

“来给你送情报的。”他回答，从夹克口袋里掏出一张纸条。

这让Dick顿时精神集中起来。“关于什么？”他伸手去拿，Hood却立刻撤回手去。

“Black Mask最近似乎有所动作。我这里有日期、时间和地点。他的活动必然造成伤亡，而我知道你对此有多么厌恶。”

“啊，你就是喜欢我帮你解决竞争对手。”但Hood是对的，他无法坐视不理。

“共同的敌人很有作用。”他点头同意，将纸条递给Dick。

Dick仔细查看了细节。纸条上的日期近在眼前，但没关系，他早就习惯了。“所以，这会是又一次团队合作吗？”

“Hmm，也许吧。来看看我能否感受到那种氛围。有时候，知道你什么时候没空，对我的生意也有好处。”

“你这话好像我一直在跟踪你似的。不行，你得明白，密切关注你只是我第四喜欢干的事情。”

“那我又落在什么后头？”Hood好奇地问道。

“你知道我守护这座城市的热情是无止境的，坦白来讲，即使你的行为违法，也远非这座城市中最坏的东西。你也应该晓得我的初恋。”

“紧身衣？”Hood开始猜，声音带笑，隔着面罩都能听得出来。

“所以话题什么时候变成对我喜欢的东西的猜测了？”

“我是不介意。”他宽容大量地允许。

“那是自然，”Dick冷笑着说，“现在步入互夸环节了？那你的皮夹克把你衬得特别性感。”

“不性感我穿它干嘛。但现在不是你要讲讲你的初恋、还有排在尾随我之前的另外两件事吗？”

“叫尾随不太好吧？你也就是没其他犯罪头目那么无趣。”

“我开始感觉你在避重就轻，因为我实际上位居榜首。”

“你过于自信的样子特别可爱。”对Dick而言，没什么比在夜空中滑翔、坠落更美妙的了，他就是这种人。但更重要的是，他永远不会承认，他对与Hood相处的喜爱可能已经超出界限。他说服自己相信这绝非爱慕之情，不过是某种奇妙的吸引力，极为巧合地叫他渴求陪伴。

好吧，这不算作爱慕那什么算呢？但他还是不打算大声承认。

“但我还是没听到前头那几位。假如我是对的，也是过于自信吗？”

“这还有两件事没听到，怎么可能就对了？就算你是其中之一吧，也不可能两者兼得。并且，如果你没那么了解我，蒙不出第一个，那我就得说了，我还觉得我们已经情谊深厚到你能猜出来呢。”

“哦，来吧，Birdie，你是说在你心里我连飞行都比不过？”Hood打趣道，凑过去一些。“让我想想，所以就是飞行了，这个城市……不过我猜不出排第三位的东西。”

Dick不得不抑制住后退一步的冲动。“那你英俊的自我恐怕就得继续被蒙在鼓里了。”

“说不定下次我会让你用那些信息来交换我掌握的罪犯情报，”Hood若有所思地退回原处。“不过我得走了，有个组织等着我管。”

“这么快？”他的失望溢于言表。“有组织的犯罪也不会那么容易发生吧，起码没你在不会那么顺利。”

“回头见，Nightwing。”他轻飘飘敬了个礼，转身离去了，留他自己继续巡逻。

一段日子之后，他才再次见到那个手下，只不过是没戴面罩的版本。有这种与众不同的发型——刘海上的几缕白发——还有这样的身材（神奇女侠背心实在掩饰不了多少），面罩能藏住的实在不会很多。今夜他似乎没什么任务，只坐在屋檐上抽烟小憩。

“你知道吗，你比Hood本人更难以捉摸？”那次之后，Dick还挺挂念他的情况的，结果发现根本就碰不到那家伙，甚至连看都没看到过一眼。

现在那男人睁大了眼睛看着他，惊讶到手里的烟差点掉了。 “我——操，”他摸了摸自己的脸，好像要确认自己戴没戴面具似的，发现什么都没有时就做了个鬼脸。“有没有可能，你手里的照片还不足以进行面部识别？”

“不，”Dick拍了拍面罩，“别担心，我不会逮捕你。我感觉Hood喜欢你，所以不能那么干。”

“……什么？”那双漂亮的眼睛现在看上去满是迷惑。

“尽管我很喜欢搞砸他的生意，但同样也喜欢和他一起行动。我可不想让他怀恨在心。”

“所以是哪儿让你觉着他喜欢我啊？”他似乎已经得到了什么答案，坐得更直了些，抽了一口烟。

“他让你去勘探那个地点。虽然看似不算什么，但他不是轻易相信别人的人。这就是为什么那天我以为来的会是他。”

“我那次实在够呛，刚发现陷阱就被吊起来了。”他抱怨道。

“它设计出来又不是为了让人发现的，你的手愈合的怎么样？”

他伸出手来给Dick看。留了些浅浅的疤痕，但还没有他担心的那么严重。

“我很高兴，”Dick松了一口气。“你现在既然没事的话，让我补偿你一下？”

结果他的努力换来怀疑的一瞥。“怎么说？”

“放轻松，去喝杯咖啡？或者几个街区外就有个热狗摊。”

“无意冒犯，但被人看到和Nightwing在一起会让我成为众矢之的，而我并无此意。”

“我是说，我，去把它买回来，送到你手里。我甚至可以替你测试，就跟Hood那时候一样。”

那家伙挑了挑眉，“对他有用吗？”

“有一次吧，”Dick耸耸肩，“我曾经给他送过咖啡，虽然因为这个——”他指了指脸，“他最后没喝，但起码接受了，这可以算数吧？”

“好吧，你可以请我喝咖啡，”他的声音温和下来，“两份奶加两块方糖。”  
“好嘞，马上回来。”幸运的是，那家他常去的咖啡店离这儿没多远。他点了两杯，店员投之以奇怪的眼神，但好心地没问任何问题。回去的时候，那可爱的家伙居然还坐在那儿。天，他必须得知道他的名字。

“既然都一起喝咖啡了，我能知道你的名字吗，帅哥？”

“别这么叫我。你的制服还没告诉你？”

“制服可没这本事。我是有照片，但需要有人帮我分析，而帮忙的人目前不觉得需要她插手。”

“连面部识别都做不到，还算什么义警啊？”他只说了这么句话，盯着Dick给他的咖啡，好像有些犹豫。

“一个喜欢同别人一起行动、却只能把自己藏在制服里的家伙，”Dick一边说，一边小口小口喝着咖啡。“你要是不喝，我就喝了。我明天再睡也行。”

“迁就一下，”他则把杯子递给Dick。哦，这就跟烧伤膏一样，跟投喂Hood一样。他必须先证明自己没做什么手脚。

“你知道，你跟Hood就是两个妄想症患者，”Dick拿过来喝了一小口，舔了舔嘴唇，“哇哦，这毒药味道真不错。”

“别这么混蛋。”他嘟囔着，接过咖啡，最终还是喝了。

“我还没想过毒死你或者Hood，将来也没有这个打算。有时候我就是想表现得友善些。”

“我只见过你一次，印象也不算太好。假如我表现的有些顽固，那么抱歉了。”

“那并不是针对你的，我现在还是觉得很对不住。”内疚依然刺痛着他。

“为什么？是我自己一直去碰它。要是第一次试过之后就放手不管，现在也就是有点疼罢了。”

“这是在安慰我吗？”Dick轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀，“要不然我还是继续叫你帅哥吧，何苦弄清楚真名实姓，这个够适合你了。”

他口中的帅哥做了个鬼脸，“别这样。”

“就开个玩笑，虽然我发自内心这么觉得。把这双漂亮眼睛藏在面罩后面是对它们的羞辱。”Dick几乎无法挪开目光，而男人的脸红正是最好的褒奖。

“说得好像你自己没戴面罩似的。”

“秘密身份是义警的一部分啦。但据我所知，为犯罪组织工作并不需要它。”不是所有Red Hood的手下都选择戴面罩。就实际情况看，大多数人都懒得藏起自己的脸。

“这两种工作都显然不符合法律，都要面对源源不断的敌人，”他耸了耸肩，“最好别冒那个险。”

“明智。不过，某些时尚的选择确实让你容易分辨多了。”Dick指了指那几缕白发。绝好的身材也相当有帮助，当然这就不必说了。

他们聊天斗嘴的时间比Dick预料的要长得多，所以手腕上的警报器响起时他属实被吓了一跳。“哇，看来我真有一阵子没法睡了。”

“哦，该死，实在没意识到我占了这么多时间。你还有工作要做吗？”

“是啊，我喜欢这份工作，不过很难说有确切的回报。但你别担心，跟你聊天绝对是种享受。”

“说不定下次我会请你喝咖啡呢，以弥补你这次必须晚睡，”他边说边笑，站起身，看起来简直下一秒就要从屋檐上跌下去，Dick都准备好伸手去抓他了，但那男人奇妙地保持住了平衡。

“我会很高兴地接受。你确定不需要一个好心义警送你回家？”

“我肯定不想让一个义警知道我的地址，”他回答说，“你或许有办法查到我的名字和经历，但任何文件上都不该有我的现住址，希望这种状态能保持住。”

“你损失大了，”Dick耸耸肩，“我是个绝赞的好朋友。”

“随你怎么说吧，bird boy. ”

结果还是得求Babs帮他找人。面部识别一无所获，一番调查后也只找到了几个化名，所以，他小小地求了下Babs，还答应帮她个忙，最终得到了Jason Todd这个名字，他无法在任何档案里找到它。

“官方文件上，他因多年下落不明而宣告死亡，但同那张脸相匹配的名字只有这个，童年的记录则没有任何虚构成分。 所以恭喜，你找到了一个约十年前失踪的人。”她将结果告诉他，“不过他不错。这可是费了不少功夫才找到的，你现在欠我两个人情了。”

“当然，真不知道没有你该怎么办，Babs，你一向靠谱极了。”

“我知道，还有那两份人情，我随时会用哦。”她挂了电话。

“上帝啊，下回事先给个提示？”他从小巷子边的墙头跳下来，刚好落在Jason身边，男人似乎正埋伏着什么东西，对他的抱怨没作任何反应。他戴着面罩，一言不发，是他打扰了他的工作吗？

“咱们监视的是什么？”

“不关你的事，Birdie. ”他用气音说，稍稍探身，又猛地缩回来。

“你知道我会帮忙的，只要你允许，Jay. ”

他得到尖锐的一瞥，所以这可能不是拉近关系的最好方式。“找别的地方多管闲事吧。”

“或者我就站在这儿跟你一起听。”Dick咧开嘴，Jason身上有些东西让他逗起来特别有趣。

“好啊，你一点也不显眼。”Jason嘴里嘟囔着，锋利的目光扫了他一眼，他甚至有些希望他将自己整副表情收入眼底。

“我与阴影几乎融为一体，要我自己说的话，比你隐蔽多了。”

“我只要摘掉这个就能伪装成路人，”他指了指面罩，“你不行，除非你想暴露Nightwing的秘密身份。所以我藏得更好。”

“嘘，刚没听清他们说什么。”Dick整个贴在墙上，离Jason近了些。

Jason磨了磨牙，但也没管他，只是迅速冲向小巷尽头，Dick紧跟在后。从街上飘来几句交谈，大概是个正处于扩张期的团伙，计划对Red Hood的人发动攻击。

听到这话，Dick忍不住轻哼了一声，换来肋骨上的一记肘击。那帮人的语气未免自信过头了。

Jason耐心等候着，直到他们讨论完大部分细节，远远离开。他走出小巷，瞪了眼刚刚那些人站着的地方。“白痴。”抛下一句脏话，他离开了，Dick跟在他旁边。

“假如他们真以为自己能成功，那确实是白痴没得说。”

“既然你一直跟着我，我就假定你现在很闲。那我该把欠的那杯咖啡请了吗？”

“你想就可以，我只是碰巧觉得你特别好。”Dick给他一个大大的笑容。

“好？”Jason重复这个词，说得慢极了。

“好。”Dick肯定地又说了一遍，就仿佛这描述真的没有任何问题。

“……行吧。在屋顶上等我。”他抬手指了指，“你点什么咖啡？”

“跟你一样，相当省事，对吧？”

“在别人瞅见我跟你在一起之前快走。”他说着话，把面罩摘掉了。

“哦，Jay，别这么无情，我要觉得你不喜欢被人看到跟我在一块了。”他掏出爪钩，瞄准那幢大楼。

“这对我名声有损。”Jason挥了挥手，在他荡在半空时离开了。

大约十分钟后Jason回来了，一手端着一杯饮料，爬完防火梯之后居然半滴都没洒，他在Dick身边坐下，递过去一杯咖啡。

“谢谢。别以为还了这杯咖啡就能甩掉我。”

“不知怎么的，我连想都没想过。”他说，抿了一口咖啡。

“不错，鉴于我最近发觉自己简直为你操碎了心。”

“你还跟踪我，就为了提那个名字。”Jason回他一句。

“费了好大劲呢。真不敢相信Red找回一位下落不明人士却没报案，多可怕啊。”他摇摇头，装作不赞成的样子，语气中充满了戏谑。

“那么说的话，我认为我现在确实已经死亡了，”Jason纠正道，“那可不容易，当我说不容易的时候。指的是你绝对找不到任何蛛丝马迹。”

“多半是，”Dick承认，“但你也是我见过最可爱的僵尸。”

“我们讨论过这个了。你不应该说我可爱。我大部分时间都在做坏蛋，所以不能说我可爱。”

“谁说你不能两者兼备？”

“我说的，就在几秒钟之前。”

“你思想太封闭了，我觉得你可以，并且干得都不错。”

Jason翻了个白眼，又喝了一口咖啡。“滚吧，你说服不了我的。”

“差劲。”他在杯子后面藏住微笑。

“随便啦，漂亮男孩。”

有个人能跟你吵嘴、互夸，还有好吧，仅仅调情也好，都是非常奇妙的体验。这实际上让他想起跟Red Hood相处的感觉，但是对于Jason，他没必要中途离开。他能衡量Jason所有的反应，看到他脸上每一丝细微的表情，这简直就是意外之喜。多么美妙啊。他们最后还是聊得有些晚了，但反正之后总能找到机会补眠。

事实上是Jason努力压抑着的哈欠提醒他该走了。“犯罪有回报真是太好了，我不用跟你似的强迫自己为白天的工作醒过来。”

“即便如此，我也喜欢我白天的工作。你该上床睡觉了。”

“你确定？我还想多听听你白天的工作呢，”Jason笑着说，“你都发现我的秘密身份了，交换一下才公平吧。”

“你的工作跟身份相互关联。而我的工作跟Nightwing扯不上半点关系。”

“要是我的身份真同工作那么契合，你又何必找得那么辛苦呢？”

“毕竟你还没搞清楚我的秘密，我想把这个秘密留久点。”

“我也喜欢保守秘密。”假如Jason不是犯罪组织的人，他可能还会有些内疚，但事实是他没有逮捕他，交易感觉还是挺公平的。

“那下次我可以请你吃顿饭，不仅仅是一杯咖啡。”Dick试探着发出邀请。

Jason指出：“你要那么做的话就很像约会了。”

“嗯？不想和我约会吗？”假如遇到没带面罩的Red，他想必也会说同样的话。

“你总得让我知道约会对象的名字。”

“我还以为很多人跟Nightwing约会就满足了呢。”

“外头的很多人只要能操到Nightwing就满足了，我感觉你是这个意思。”Jason纠正道，上下打量着他，“不知道有多少人想和Nightwing有那么一段，哪怕见不到面罩底下那张脸也没问题。”

一阵刺痛，这就是为什么他永远难以步入一段亲密关系，但他仍然保持微笑。“无论约不约会，我都会记得给你带好吃的，你要是不接受，我就自己吃掉。”

“免费食物没关系，毕竟我白天又没工作。”Jason嘲讽了一句。

“别说得好像Red没给你多少薪水。”

“哦，你连我的收支也监视？”Jason扬起眉毛。

“没，我只知道Red不是那种吝啬的人。”

Jason耸耸肩。“干坏事总有回报，这就是为什么坏人比英雄多。”

“总之，请继续对下次抱有期待。现在睡觉去吧。”

“假如我开始猜的话，你能告诉我猜没猜对吗？” Jason问道，站起身，伸了个懒腰。

“不，但试试又没什么。”

男人投过来的目光几乎咄咄逼人，Dick不自主地蹙眉，想要转开眼，“好，你说过喜欢自己的工作，所以多半是帮助别人的类型，”他思索着说，“毫无疑问，一定是第一个到达现场的人。”

“你胆子真大，我也可能喜欢零售业？服务业？”他自己听来都很荒谬。

“能一本正经把这话说出来，我都有点佩服你了。实际上，我的推测是警察或急救医生，你体格不像消防员。”

Jason比他想象的更善于看人，他得更小心自己的真实身份了。他的语气依然戏谑。“怎么就不像消防员了？我完全可以把人们背起来带出大楼。”

“有爪钩且没有消防员制服重量的情况下，我相信你可以承受一到两人。但我更倾向于急救人员，因为警察随身携带枪支，感觉不像你的风格。”

“别总是忽视服务业啊，说不定我真的喜欢泡咖啡呢？”尽管如此，他还是暗自窃喜Jason没猜出自己的真实工作。

“你现在逼得也太紧了，别想让我信你是什么服务生。所以载我一程？还是我只能自己爬下去？”

“过来。”Dick大大张开双臂，示意Jason。

Jason又翻了个白眼，但还是走进Dick的怀抱里，长长叹了口气。

两人一同从楼顶坠落，Dick试图告诉自己，他并不在意从Jason身上感受到的温暖和安全感，因为他清楚自己想要什么，尽管他和Red非常相似，但毕竟不是。

“回见，Nightwing。”他们到达地面，Jason脱开Dick的怀抱，冲他挥挥手。

“好啊，回头见。”他尽量压抑住自己的失落。

“你真的需要多看看背后。”Hood打了声招呼，顺便一枪打穿了妄图偷袭Dick的人的膝盖骨。

“那你岂不就无事可干了？”不过他说的没错，事情很可能会非常严重。

“我一时竟想不出怎么反驳你的逻辑。”Hood回答他，扬手射中另一个围着Dick的家伙，冲上前去，他们背靠着彼此。

“所以最近忙什么呢？我感觉好久没见过你了。”Dick说着，手上也没闲着，一拳揍上某个可怜暴徒的肚子。

“你多半也听说了吧，有帮新手团伙正追杀我的人。通常不是什么大事，但Black Mask在背后支持他们。 所以最近有点忙。”他又射中了另外一个人的手臂，继续道：“我出现在这也是因为他们，你也同样是他们的目标。”

“我还以为我是大多数帮派的目标呢。不过很高兴能帮上一点忙。”

“显然你跟我的关系扯不清了。祝贺你。”当最后一个人被干掉时，他这么说，“不过大部分人都处理干净了，这回应该是狗急跳墙，所以想必我的问题也不会再困扰你多久。”

“不能说跟犯罪头目有关系对我的名声有什么帮助，但我很高兴那个人是你而非其他人。”

“不想有关系的话就别和我合作，”Hood硬邦邦地甩下这么一句，这就表示他也喜欢跟Dick合作，只是口头上不说罢了。

“没，我就是碰巧太喜欢你了。”

“哪怕在因为我差点中枪之后？”Red嘲笑他，但肩膀已经不再紧绷着了，他甚至还帮着Dick捆起倒下的人，于是Dick把这当作小小的胜利。

“就像我说的，只不过是碰巧太喜欢你而已。当然可能有点健康上的风险。”

“你的夜生活已经是健康的威胁了。”Hood嗤笑一声。然后他突然愣住了。哦，要是能看到他的表情该多好！Dick已经不知道第几次这样默默许愿了。哪怕知道他在看什么呢？他只能从语气（你得花上一段日子才能透过变声器去理解）和肢体语言中获得自己需要的信息，红色的头盔从来静默无声。“你的胳膊，你中弹了？”男人轻声问道，几步迈过来抓住Dick的胳膊仔细瞧了瞧，比人们想象的黑帮头目要温和得多。他自己低头看了看，那里的确在流血。不过只是擦伤，介于肾上腺素，他几乎没有察觉。

“哈，可能吧。”他试着稍微活动手臂，登时疼得颤抖一下，“我感觉还行，没那么糟糕。”

Red听起来不置可否，“得缝几针。来吧，birdie，我给你包扎一下，去别的地方，把这些家伙留给警察好了。”

Dick想辩解其实真不是什么大事，但Hood执意给他包扎的话，他也不会拒绝。“去我那儿肯定不行，但我乐意跟你去任何地方。”

“随便找个屋顶就够了。你带了针线，对吧？”

“也许吧。”当然带着呢。

“好，那走吧。”他们越过几条街，Hood把两人带上屋顶，刚一稳定下来，便伸手等着医疗用品。

Dick拿没有受伤的胳膊把它们掏了出来，递给Hood。“你不会想把我的袖子剪了吧？真的吗？”

“哦，那必然，所以要是袖子上有什么布置的话，最好把它关了。”他掏出一把匕首。

Dick叹息一声，在手套上按了几个按钮，“你知道，此情此景实在不是想象中你脱我衣服的样子。”

“真的？你制服上陷阱那么多，除了用匕首，我可想不出其他方式。”Red剪开他的衣袖，开始清理起伤口。

Dick不可避免地发出几声低嘶，但他始终保持不动。“谢谢，我一直觉得无袖造型帅呆了，”他几乎咬牙切齿地说。

“别跟小孩似的，还没到疼的地方呢。”Red一边把线穿进针孔一边嘟囔。

“错了，这才是最难受的地方。”

“你能活到现在真是上天眷顾。尽量别紧张。”这就是他开始缝合Dick的手臂之前，给出的全部预警。

Dick强迫自己放松，但还是低低哀鸣一声。

“别闹了。我肋骨都断了也没抱怨出声啊。你这点伤算不得什么。”Hood念叨着。

“你什么？为什么不呆在家里？怎么还没好？”

“因为还有事要办，比如今晚救你的小命。”他回答，缝完针，拿绷带包好伤口。

“不照顾好自己的话你也救不了我。至少今晚别再干什么了。”

“不行，没办法。”他直截了当地回答。

“你得休息。我甚至可以带你回我家。”他会带他回一处安全屋，考虑到Hood的身份，这实在不是什么明智之举，但他信任他。

“就为了根断掉的肋骨浪费一个安全屋？谢谢你的好意，但我很好。这帮新朋友让我忙得不可开交，今晚不过是其中的一晚。”

“咱们两个都受了伤，不应该只有我得到救助。此外，若是为了正确的人，我不介意一点牺牲。”

“已经包扎好了，真没事。提起它就是为了让你别捧着自己的胳膊抱怨。”

“现在我要开始抱怨你不会好好照顾自己，”尽管他自己也没立场那么说，“你今晚要是不休息，就别想甩掉我了。”

“虽然我挺喜欢跟你一起夜游的，但确实不是闲得没事干。”

“我知道，现在你有额外的帮手了，我保证不捣乱，除非确实很坏。”也许他对Red Hood绝非恋爱的强烈感情使他面对其罪行时有些失去客观判断能力，但Dick仍然坚持认为Red Hood是最有底线的黑帮老大。

“你我对‘确实很坏’定义不同，所以我将简单地认定这是个确实很坏的想法。”

“可我觉得这是我有过最好的想法，你得花很——长一段时间才能摆脱我。”即便他的胳膊有点凉飕飕的。

“回家吧，或者继续打击犯罪，但我的会议不欢迎你。让Nightwing站在旁边偷听，我就别想要什么信誉了。”

“难道你的人不清楚咱们关系不错？或者至少不是特别糟。据我所知，起码你一部分手下知道这件事。”

“嗯，他们都接到了不允许严重伤害你的命令，”Hood漫不经心地耸耸肩，仿佛他根本没透露什么重大新闻，“但这并不代表你就能出席非法会议了，那些并不都是我的人。”

Dick感到胸膛在鼓胀，虽然他觉得自己正败下阵来，“你知道自己身为一个黑帮老大却超绝可爱这件事吗？”

“现在你开始说废话了。”

“不，你真的贴心又可爱。”Dick叹了口气，手指虚虚点着男人的肋骨，“这几天稍微注意点，好吗？”

“你注意的话我就照办。”他反唇相讥。

“那接下来的几个晚上咱们一起小心吧，需要帮助时尽管来找我。”

“我对你抱有足够的尊重，所以既没打算撒谎也没打算假装听话，你现在应该了解的很清楚了。”

“你知道我也不擅长。咱们都受了伤并且很无助。”

“祝你好运。”Red拍了拍他的肩膀，扔出一根绳子准备降到地面。

“你也是，还有小心点。”

连番轮值后，Dick终于回了家，他争分夺秒，想在套上制服出去之前赶快打个盹，结果家里等着他的是沙发上满身是血的Red。“天！你怎么了？不，等等，别说话，我这就去拿急救箱。”他冲回卧室拿急救箱，又冲回去准备处理未知的伤口，然后才后知后觉地意识到自己没戴面罩。“哦操，啊，我，一个普普通通的警察，难道就得经常帮助公寓里随机刷新的黑帮老大吗？”口里说着，他已经开始检查起男人的身体，寻找流血的源头。他的大腿与肩膀都中了一枪，Dick不确定他有没有失去意识，直到听见面罩下含混不清的一声嘟囔。

“怎么回事？你他妈开玩笑呢吧。”

“啧，闭嘴，让我把夹克脱了给你包扎。我要剪开你的衣服了。”他把夹克拉到没受伤的那边，希望这人稍微配合一点。

“千万别，你会引爆什么东西的。”他低声说，无力地推开Dick的手。

“我绝不会让你在我的沙发上失血而死，告诉我怎么关掉那些东西。”

然后，好像个白痴似的，Hood坐了起来，摇摇晃晃脱掉夹克，又倒回沙发上。

“你做什么？我得从胳膊开始，袖子还是要剪。”

“动手吧。”

Dick尽最大努力快速止血。清洗、缝合、包扎伤口，将伤臂吊在临时绷带上。腿比较好处理，但他过于安静，Dick没法不怀疑他已经昏过去了。“你还听得见我说话吗？”他一边问，一边把腿包扎好。

“能，只是在消化。” 延迟的回答。

“消化什么？你现在的状况？流了太多血所以哪儿也别想去？ ”

“某个事实。我闯进的公寓是属于Nightwing的警察身份的。”哪怕他听着随时都会昏过去，话还是说的异常直白。

“以后再谈这个，你躺下休息会儿吧。”Dick其实也不太想谈。

“我不会告诉任何人。”他模模糊糊地承诺。

“我知道你不会。”他在某种程度上是相信他的，即使并不应该。他拿了条多余的毯子和枕头回来，有点后悔没先给他披件衣服，但听起来他好像已经在打瞌睡了。戴着头盔睡觉肯定不舒服，但他的身份受到威胁，并不意味着Red就会同样对他坦诚相待，即使没有那个，Dick也不想知道那上头到底藏了多少陷阱。

Dick放弃了夜巡计划，转去确保他状况良好。几小时之后他醒了过来。“所以……一个警察，嗯？听起来不错。”

“别告诉Jason，我不想让他当面炫耀自己猜对了。感觉怎么样？需要止痛药吗？”

“我已经说过了不会告诉任何人。”他皱着脸回答，一手摸向腰带，掏出几片药。“我的药应该比阿司匹林或者你其他的药更有用一点。”

“我可不想知道它们是什么。”

“没处方，非法的。”他友情提示。

“可以，还行。我愿意留你过夜，但你多半想呆在一个能摘头盔的地方。”这让人有些失望，因为他有些担心他伤势恶化，即便技术上来讲他更应该担心被发现身份，但这家伙出门之后肯定不会好好吃药。

“是啊，那样最好。”然后他的身子向前倾了倾，仿佛要仔细端详Dick，“天，你就是那个想抓我的警察。”

“我能说什么，”Dick耸耸肩，“我穷追不舍，最后还是被你吸引住了。要是有人来接你的话，我可以把你送过去。”

“拜托，我的人不知道我住哪儿，”他听起来又像是在翻白眼了，“我自己能搞定。”

“我还以为这种不幸事件发生的时候，至少有个深受你信任的人能帮助你。我还是要送你一程。”他得换上制服。

“不，没关系。附近我有地方能去。”

Dick叹了口气，“你太差劲了。”

“但你还是帮我包扎伤口，没看着我流血致死，也没逮捕我。”

“你太差劲了——我就是想确保你真的能安全到家。抱歉，这几句话还不够。”这白痴要不是废了条手臂，估计真能一路荡回去。

“好吧，就算你载我一程也没用，你又不能把我直接送到家。”

“是啊，但这样我会好受些，因为感觉你离我更近了。”

“你看不到我现在离你有多近？”

“不，”Dick又叹了口气，“我还是不喜欢。”

然后Red做了一件跟在他沙发上出现同样令人出乎意料的事。他伸出手，握住Dick的手，轻轻捏了一下。“我不会有事，你可以确认的。”

“为什么咱们的关系好像变成我单方面向你屈服了？”Dick勉强挤出一丝微笑，“放轻松，我知道你不会有事。”

“我会注意的。我还会给你买张新沙发，毕竟血流得到处都是。”

“没事，反正也该换新的了。”他估计还得让它硬撑几个月，直到彻底报废。

“不，我知道这地方警察工资有多低，我会给你换。”

“除了安全到家之外，你不欠我任何东西。”Dick重申。

“我两样都会做。”他耸了耸完好的肩膀，然后站起来，仍然有几分踉跄。

“跟你简直说不清，不如拿钱给自己找个真正的医生吧。”Dick把他扶到窗边，毫无疑问他是从那里进来的，然后扶他上了防火梯。

“两样我钱都够。”然后他就走了。

第二天他下班回家，果不其然发现客厅里摆着张新沙发，比他以前那张漂亮得多，Red竟然还挺懂这些。还有一张字条，上面写着“安全到家”。

看到这张字条时，他比看到新沙发更高兴。

他有段时间没见到Jason了，再次见到他的时候，就跟上回见面一样，那个男人正在屋檐上抽着烟休息。

“好久不见。上次见面后过得怎么样？”

“哦，你懂的，忙死了。不过那帮人终于被吓跑了，当然也说不定还留了几个。所以应该能喘口气。”

“终于。”Dick放下一颗心来。Red刚受过重伤，比以前见过的任何一次都严重，这这日子他始终有些提心吊胆。“这回感觉比以前花的时间都久。”

“因为Black Mask源源不断给他们提供资金、武器外加人手。这种破事要还不消停，我们就非得对他采取点什么措施不可了。”

“去，我绝不多嘴，甚至还会帮你们。”要是Red帮忙，他的工作就轻松多了。

“不，你可不会喜欢照顾他们的方式。”Jason一边说，一边掐灭了烟。

“既然你都这么说了，我要是还不参与就不太好了吧？对了，我答应你的那顿饭，现在有空吗？”

“当然，吃什么？”

“一个街区以外的热狗站？你想加什么他们就给你加什么。”

“我知道那儿。不过，我还是不打算把那种目标放在我身后，所以你得把它们带回来。”

“我也没期待别的。”短短一阵之后，他带着两份热狗回来了，裹了培根，撒了多多的辣椒粉。

“天，我喜欢。”Jason告诉他，大口咬了下去，接着发出一声满足的呻吟。他甚至没让Dick先咬一口，所以，哈，是个进步。

“好，”Dick打趣道，“你要是不这么觉得，我就必须指责你没品味了。”

“拜托，那小店是整个哥谭最棒的。”

“的确，我是常客了。”两人开始说起自上次分别之后的事。Jason一如既往，说话简洁利落，没什么细节，但感觉还是很好。

“所以很高兴今天能找到你，我曾在你的档案里看到了某件值得一提的事情。”

Jason皱眉，瞄了他一眼。“……哪个？”

“再过半小时就是你的生日了，你准备就在这儿抽一夜烟吧，嗯？”

Jason脸朝着他，神情空白了许久，然后仿佛终于想起了什么，“哦，对，应该是，” 他耸了耸一边肩膀，“又不是什么大事。”

“错了。这无论如何是件大事，我们要用最好的方式庆祝，哪怕你不想被人看到和我在一起。我去拿啤酒，你哪儿也别去。”

“你没必要这样，”他的嘴唇微微抿起，“我不为自己的生日庆祝。从来不。”

“听起来就不对劲。”考虑到那些记录上的字眼，虐待狂父亲与瘾君子母亲，其实可以料想，但依然非常悲哀。“偶尔庆祝一下是件好事。每个人都应该被提醒，有人喜欢跟他在一块。”

“所以我也得做好被强迫庆祝其它节日的心理准备咯？”

Dick耸了耸肩，“有可能，不过今天对你而言是特殊的，所以必须要庆祝一下。”

“好吧，免费啤酒又不是什么坏事。”

“好嘞！我保证不带彩带和气球回来！”他跳下去，头也不回地喊。

他带回了整整一打啤酒，毕竟他也不知道这男人酒量如何。“现在唯一遗憾的就是没有真正的礼物了，但我现在没什么机会得到它，所以或许只能是一份陪伴。生日快乐，Jay. ”

“我想，谢谢你。而且再次郑重声明，免费啤酒就是货真价实的礼物。”

“免费啤酒必不可少，但这种意见分歧可没法弥合。”Dick开了两罐啤酒，紧挨着他坐下。同过去似乎也没什么区别，但就是感觉更好。

不出所料，两罐半啤酒下肚，Dick就只能靠在Jason身上保持平衡了。他真的得停下来了。

“没错，你今晚可能没法自己回家了，”Jason笑着说，他手边已经放了四个空罐。“有安全屋吗？我送你？”

“可——能——吧，我呆这儿蛮好的。”Dick又喝了一口证明自己。

“好好，但咱们不能在屋顶上过整晚，你总得回家吧。”Jason提醒他，仰头喝干手里那罐啤酒。酒精似乎没对他造成多大影响，最多只是比平时放松了些，更愿意展露微笑。就像此时此刻。

“不，不用。明天不上班了，睡觉。”

“不是说现在就送你回去，我们再呆一个小时也没问题，但在那之后告诉我送你去哪儿好吗？”

“ Mmmm好——吧。我想你也需要睡觉。”只是靠在Jason身上就让他满足而快乐，只可惜大脑仍在工作的部分告诉他Jason不会让他整晚都如此。

他们又坐了一会儿，有一搭没一搭地聊着，身体依偎在一块，直到Jason从Dick怀里爬起来，朝他伸出一只手。“好吧，是时候告诉我该带你去哪儿了。”

Dick拽着那只手站起来，三罐啤酒之后，他尚能保持清醒，不至于投怀送抱，但仍然醉得特别想往他身上靠。“那边。”他指着离他最近的安全屋的方向，喝醉之前他考虑过这问题了，也早就组织好了答案。

Jason点点头，顺走他的爪钩枪，按照Dick的指引来到了安全屋门前。

“你喜欢这个晚上吗？”Jason离开之前，他这样问道。

Jason还他一个温柔的笑，亲切地抚弄着他的头发，不知为何他觉得肚子特别痒。“当然，谢谢你为我做了这些。”

“随时效劳。”Dick咧嘴笑起来。

“回头见，好吗？宿醉好运。”

“嘿，birdie，来得正好，我正要吃东西去呢。你想吃披萨吗？”Dick正荡过去，Jason在底下朝他喊道，他险些没注意到他。

Dick立刻跳下来。“我是听见有人说了披萨吗？”

“你听到了，想要什么披萨？”

“什么都行，你说了算。”

“意大利辣香肠加橄榄？我正想吃呢。”

“我在上面等你。”Dick郑重承诺。其实这菜单听起来就很无聊，但不是每个人都靠马戏团的食物长大的。

过了一会儿，Jason带着披萨跟苏打水回来了，坐到Dick旁边。“全哥谭最好吃的披萨，真的，我担保。我生下来之前那家人的店就在那儿了。”他拿起一块跟Dick说。

Dick高兴把手套一摘——鉴于这手套平时碰过的东西，任何人都不该戴着它抓食物——抄起一片来。“最好的披萨，最好的男人，还能有比这更妙的夜晚吗？”

“我不知道，今晚在你家里度过或许会更好一些？还是需要再约会几次？无论这算不算得上第一次约会，我都愿意让步。”

Dick愣住了。他没察觉到自己一直在给出信号，毕竟他跟谁没调过情呢？但事后看来好像正是如此。考虑到他对Red的感情以及这两个男人有多么相似，他甚至不知道有多少算是偶然的成分。上帝啊，他搞砸了。“Jason—我—我很抱歉，但我们没法在一起。”

他的神情迅速暗淡下去，又飞快地用僵硬的肢体掩饰住了，自相识以来Dick从未见过他这幅模样。“不，是我的错，抱歉，我误会了，别担心。”他低声说，眼睛并不看他。

Dick放下披萨，他不觉得应该继续把它拿在手里。“Jason，别误会我，我喜欢你，真的，我多半会为拒绝你而后悔的，因为你——你特别棒，Jay，但只是——”Dick叹了口气，他不想这样，“我只是觉得我永远无法把Red从脑子里抹掉，这对你不公平。”

Jason的眼珠猛地转向他，嘴巴震惊地微张。“Red……Red Hood，你喜欢Red Hood？”他确认般重复道。

这个反应很奇特，但因为老板被拒，可能也确实很微妙？“从我遇见他的那天起。”

“我……好吧，我说清楚，我不可能因为自己被拒绝。Dick，我就是Red Hood。但有时被认出来的可能性很低，所以我又成了Jason Todd. 我可以证明自己，不久前我挨了两枪，在你的沙发上流血，现在伤疤还留着呢。”然后他拽开衬衫领口，炫耀般展示肩上的伤疤，正是Dick从Hood身上取出子弹的位置。

Dick几乎忘了呼吸，他伸手去碰，那真的，真的是货真价实的疤痕，位置一模一样。“你……”说出这个字之前他真的没有呼吸，“一直以来都是你。”

“一直以来都是我。现在我们连秘密身份也打成平局了。”Jason有点忐忑地看着他，等着Dick消化刚刚发现的一切。

“该死的，Jay. ”他扑上去亲吻他，用身体每个部分亲吻他，Jason仿佛不敢置信一样呻吟了一声，然后按住Dick的后脑，热烈地回吻起来。

当再次呼吸到新鲜空气时，他发现自己已经爬到Jason膝盖上了，手也伸进了他的夹克里。“真不敢相信。”

“等等，自从第一次见面？”Jason突然大笑起来，“第一次见面的时候，我不是想杀了你吗？”

“你显然没意识到自己的坏脾气有多性感。”或者只是他自己喜欢强硬的类型。

“上帝啊，”Jason笑个不停，“你连我长什么样都不知道，我还想杀了你，你居然就不可自拔了。”

“五分钟前我才看到你的脸。显然我只是被你这个人吸引了而已。”Dick有些气愤地说。

Jason冲他咧嘴一笑，又凑上前来亲吻他。

“你真的太差劲了。明明还这么早。”Jason下了床，Dick睡眼惺忪发出一声抱怨。

“你确定？我怎么记着你爱上我两次了？看来我也没有那么差劲。”Jason回答，笑得特别可恶。

“你打算让我一辈子都忘不了这事儿，嗯？”Dick哀鸣一声，抓过枕头盖到脸上。

“对，你别想忘了。”Jason承认。

“那你果真是最差劲的。挺完美的人怎么就这——么差劲呢？”

“好吧，好吧，我去做早餐。你再睡会儿吧。”

“我要收回刚刚的说法。我明白为什么爱上你两次了。”

“就知道你会这么说。”

END


End file.
